Ronald! Straighten Your Tie
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: In which Ron and Hermione have news to share and Hermione is anxious.
**I honestly had no idea where this was going when I started. I just typed** _ **-**_ **"Ronald!" Hermione called across the Burrow, "Where is my copy of** _ **Hogwarts: A History?""-**_ **, revised the opening line about six times, and eventually came up with this. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling because my writing is awful compared to hers so…yeah, I own nothing.**

"Ronald!" Hermione called across the Burrow, "Ronald, where are you?"

"Hermione, calm down. This has been a long time coming; my parents are going to be so excited," Ginny said, pulling Hermione's arm in attempt to get her to sit down.

Ron walked into Ginny's room with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Harry decided that this morning would be the perfect time to ask me to be his best man."

Ginny rolled her eyes then stood, "Good luck, Ron, she's going crazy."

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled at her, causing her to run out of the room, laughing.

"So what's wrong?" Ron said, pulling her to sit down, much more successfully than Ginny's attempt. "'Mione?"

"I…well. I'm worried about telling everyone," she admitted sheepishly.

"Hermione, my family loves you; you have nothing to worry about," Ron assured her.

"Ron…it's not your family I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worri—wait, you're worried about your parents?" Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder and nodded. "What's there to worry about, 'Mione?" he asked with a calm exterior, though inwardly, he was just as—if not more—anxious as Hermione.

"They are just getting past the fact that I wiped their memories, you know. And now this! Perhaps it is too much for them to bear…" she trailed off, looking at Ron intently, "Oh Ronald, straighten your tie! I don't want my parents to think I'm marrying a slob!" With shaking hands, Ron reached to his neck to fix the unpleasant piece of cloth. Hermione placed her hands on top of his trembling ones, "Ron, are you alright?"

"Oi! Don't you think I'm worried about all this too? It's me who has to impress my fiancée's parents! My parents accepted you as part of our family before we started dating!"

"Yes, Ronald, but it's me who is afraid that my parents will get angry with me again! It's a lot of pressure!"

The bickering continued for a few minutes, fueled by anxiety rather than anger. "'Mione…" Ron said, suddenly gentle as he cautiously placed a hand on her arm.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's going to be okay….and if it's not we have each other."

Hermione chuckled, "And if they react calmly, we have each other to get angry at?"

Ron kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Neither would I…let's get this over with," she stood up as she made the suggestion.

"Are your parents even here yet?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure someone heard the yelling; we should let your family know we're still alive," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure Harry reassured them," Ron quipped, standing and taking Hermione's hand.

When Ron and Hermione got downstairs, they were greeted by the smiling faces of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione's parents. Hermione gripped Ron's hand more tightly before letting go to greet her parents.

"Oh Hermione, it's lovely to see you," Mrs. Granger said, hugging her tightly, "I understand that your work schedule conflicts with Ron's a lot, but a month away from us is far too long." At this, Hermione grimaced, which thankfully only Ginny noticed (of course, Ginny burst out laughing, which sparked everyone's curiosity).

"Oh, I just remembered a joke Luna told me, that's all," Ginny smoothly lied, winking at Hermione.

"Hermione, it really has been a while. I hope you've been responsible," Mr. Granger agreed, glaring at Ron.

"Yes, of course I have, dad. I share Ginny's room," Hermione replied, embarrassed.

"Good," was all he said.

Hermione fidgeted under the pressure of people staring at her, "There's a reason Ron and I wanted to bring you all here today…" she started.

Ron made his way beside her and smiled, "Hermione and I are engaged!"

The Burrow went wild. George slapped Ron's back and said, "It's about time, Ikle Ronniekins!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug and sobbed, "Oh congratulations! You always have been a part of the family, dear! Now we get to make it official!"

Harry and Ginny stood a bit back—as they were the first to hear the news—to allow the rest of the family to celebrate. Harry whispered to Ginny, "They're louder for them than they were for us."

Ginny chuckled, "That's because they are much more of a long-time-coming than we were. You know my mom predicted they would get married the summer between our first years."

Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were already discussing wedding plans (as if they were not dictating enough to the plans for Ginny and Harry's upcoming wedding). Bill was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Weasley mocking their wives' plans, a conversation in which George was more than obliged to include his input. This left Ron and Hermione to talk with her parents, who had yet to give any response to the news.

Ron stood their awkwardly, dreading what Mr. Granger—who had never disliked him, yet he never seemed to have anything positive to say about him either—would say. Hermione put her ring back on, which had previously been hidden away in her pocket.

Mr. Granger held out his hand towards Ron, "Welcome to the family, Ronald."

Ron let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled, shaking Mr. Granger's hand, "Thank you, sir."

Mrs. Granger pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug, much like that of Mrs. Weasley had besides the noticeable absence of sobbing, "I am so very happy for you two." She wiped a tear from her eye and pulled Hermione's hand toward her to examine the ring.

Ginny, her patience wearing thin, cleared her throat, "Can we eat now?"

Ron clearly agreed to this plan as his stomach growled so loudly a Hippogriff would have been greatly disturbed had one been near.

 **I'm playing around a lot with Ron and Hermione because I want to be good at writing them, but—as probably obvious by the way I wrote it—I can't get their bickering right. I'm working on my Harry Potter humor as well, I read the books for the first time about four months ago, so I'm working on it, but I fell in love within the first few chapters.**


End file.
